


i never needed more than the stars of your grin to lead me home.

by zohh



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zohh/pseuds/zohh
Summary: one-shots and prompt fills and blissful distractions.





	1. frank lloyd wright

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: kat and adena are back in new york and kat bumps into the tinder date guy.

They’re at an art museum when Adena runs into an old friend, because of course Adena would find someone she knows at an art museum.

Kat tries really hard not to roll her eyes, but she squeezes Adena’s hand and gives her a reassuring smile; Adena gives her a grateful smile back, an entire conversation held between them in nothing but touches and facial expressions, and then scurries off to where her friend is standing by a Frank Lloyd Wright piece.

(She has work things to do, anyway, and this brief pause in their date gives her a chance to pull out her phone without being scolded.)

\----

Adena takes a really, really long time.

Kat sent two emails out to her staff and an email to Lauren, tweeted about a dozen things, created an outline for the entire weeks’ Snapchat stories, and posted a slideshow of pictures onto Instagram.

She’s about to get up from the bench she’s sitting on (which, thankfully, was not part of an exhibit) (she checked before sitting) and pull Adena away when she spots a person across the room that looks vaguely familiar.

Her phone vibrates in her hand but she ignores it, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

She’s pretty sure that he’s a lot more than vaguely familiar. In fact, she’s pretty sure she went on a date with this guy. With Jane and Sutton.

Kat shoves her phone in her bag and stands up quickly, but it’s too late. He turns his head and suddenly there eyes meet and it’s like a really bad scene from a movie, especially because she absolutely cannot remember his name and he’s starting to walk towards her.

“Hey, Kat!”

(Kevin? Kyle? Adam? Who knows.)

Kat looks over to where Adena is still talking, grey hijab around her head and bag slung loosely over her shoulder. Adena is oblivious.

“Um. Hi.”

“Wow, hey. It’s been a while.”

Kat nods. “Uh-huh.”

“You never responded to any of my texts,” he says, a dumb, annoying smirk playing at his mouth. What’s his name? Stephen? Adrian? Isaac? Literally nothing sounds familiar to her.

“I don’t think we ever exchanged numbers,” Kat says, shifting awkwardly on her feet. She tries not to look over at Adena again.

Justin-Mason-Roy laughs. “Um, we totally did.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, after we bought that bottle of scotch and walked around with it.”

“Oh.” Kat nods again. “Guess I drink a lot of scotch that night.”

Carl-George-Dave laughs again. “It was a fun night though. I’ll admit, I was a little disappointed when you left.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry if I offended you when we saw that violin player.”

Kat can’t help it now, and she looks over at the Frank Lloyd Wright picture. Adena is staring at her and she kind of wants to melt into the ground and die. Just a little.

(She tries to will Adena to call her, _something_ , so that she has a better reason for extracting herself from this situation. But apparently they haven’t reached the telekinesis part of their relationship yet and Adena can’t read her mind.)

“Listen uh,” Paul-William-Blake takes a deep breath and Kat knows, _she knows_ what’s about to come out of his mouth and she wants to grown out loud. “D’you think, maybe, we could try again? Go out on another date? I think we could really have something.”

It takes all of Kat’s willpower for her to not deadpan with, “yikes.”

Instead she stutters for a few seconds, wrings her hands together, and says, “sorry, but um. I don’t think that would really work out.”

“Oh.” He almost looks surprised. Jason?

“Kat!”

Kat looks up and finally, _finally_ , Adena comes back over to her, arm stretched out.

“I’m so sorry that took so long,” she says, guiding her arm to Kat’s hip. “I haven’t seen Tony in almost two years!”

Kat clears her throat. “That’s okay.”

Harold-Oscar-James stares at them, mouth slightly agape. 

“I made plans for us to have dinner with him later this week, I hope that’s okay,” Adena says, and she gives Kat honest-to-god bedroom eyes and rubs the small of her back and that melting feeling is starting to come back to her.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Adena turns her face forward and sees Derrick-Mark-Christopher and tilts her head. “Who’s this, Kat? A friend too?”

“Yes?”

(It’s the most awkward interaction she’s ever experience in her life ever, and that includes the time three weeks ago Jacqueline caught Kat sending totally and definitely explicit texts to Adena from her Scarlet computer.)

“Actually,” Franklin-Peter-Joshua looks between them again and it dawns on him. “I have to get back, my brother is waiting for me.”

He’s gone before Kat can call after him with, “It was great seeing you again!”

Adena waits a minute before spinning on her heel to face Kat. “And that was?”

“My sort of good but mostly bad date from when you were still in Paris.”

“Ah.”

“The one that I ditched because I wanted to be with you but you were, y’know, in Paris and so I drunkenly video chatted you instead.”

Adena smiles.

“Let’s finish this date, hm?”


	2. soil(ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: kadena getting "down and dirty" after a long time apart

Three weeks didn’t seem like a long time at first. At least, not when Adena told her it was “just in Canada.” 

“Oh, well, Canada isn’t too bad,” Kat had said.

But Canada is a really big country and Adena maybe had failed to mention that she was going to be literal time zones away. So it wasn’t just three weeks in Canada, but three weeks in the side of Canada that’s closer to Alaska than New York.

(And maybe also Russia, but as a marketing major she wasn’t required to take any geography classes in college, so she’s not really sure where Russia stands in all of this.)

Regardless of Russia, Adena spent three weeks in the cold, western, middle of nowhere part of Canada working with the First Nations and Kat was in New York, working on a new project for the magazine.

She arranges for a car to pick Adena up from the airport because she can’t get away from work (and the cool, super, fabulous, Michelle Obama-worthy project) but she’s still a good girlfriend, anyway.

What she perhaps neglects to tell Adena is that the car isn’t dropping her off at her apartment but rather outside a youth center at the edge of the city.

Adena thanks the driver as she steps out, slinging her camera bag over her shoulder and tugging at the small rolling suitcase.

(The one that Kat bought her, insisting that it was time to retire the fraying, once black but now grey duffle bag.)

Adena stands there, confused, and pulls out her phone to give Kat a phone call before the woman in question comes jogging up to her.

“Hey, you’re here!” 

Breathlessly, Kat leans forward to kiss Adena on the cheek.

“Kat, what’s going on?”

Kat beams at her, bouncing up on the balls of her feet. She’s wearing a pair of denim overalls that have splotches of dirt at the knees and a rolled up flannel underneath the straps.

“Well I told you about that project Jacqueline had me spearhead, right?”

Adena nods, adjusting her bag. There’s noise of kids running and chattering behind them.

“Right, well, we had to push it up a little bit. To like, today, which is why I had the car pick you up.”

“So this is where it is?”

Kat turns to point behind the youth center building. “Right around back.” Kat suddenly looks down and shifts her feet. “You don’t mind, do you? Because I can call a cab and have—”

Adena reaches her arm out, gently grasping onto Kat’s hand. “Kat.”

Kat looks up.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Kat breathes out and smiles.

“I’ll admit,” Adena says, tilting her head so that her scarf flutters in the air, “this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting as my welcome home. But you know I’m always…down to get a little dirty.”

Kat laughs, moving her hand to the small of Adena’s back and pushing her towards the building.

“C’mon,” she says. “You can leave your bags at the front and then come around the garden.”

(Kat isn’t sure how, but it’s only ten minutes before Adena has dirt all over her face, and if it wasn’t for the utter adorableness of watching her girlfriend plant pepper seeds with a little girl from the youth center, she would _totally_ make fun of her.)

(Instead, Kat makes a mental note for a possible shared shower once the garden is planted and Jacqueline is satisfied with the good publicity Scarlet will get out of this.)

Adena stands up, high fiving the little girl, and Kat notices the soil caked onto her elbows, too.

(Yeah, they’re _definitely_ going to shower later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha whoops ;)


	3. storm is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr: kat gets bad news and adena holds her as she cries

Adena is lounging lazily on her couch when she walks in, book pressed up against her nose and legs dangling off the edge. Kat let’s the door swing shut behind her and stands still, stiff, and it’s seconds before Adena looks up.

“Hi,” Adena says, moving her legs to sit up and closing her book. “How was work?”

Kat opens her mouth but doesn’t say anything.

Adena furrows her brows and waits for Kat to speak, but when she doesn’t, she sits up straighter and says, “Kat, what’s wrong?”

“My…my intern just died?”

“What?”

Kat shakes her head. “I. I don’t know. She just. She was um. Hit by a bus?”

“Oh.” Adena moves quickly, standing up to try and pull Kat close to her but Kat freezes, tenses, shuffling away from her.

“We, um, don’t know a lot of details,” Kat says, voice shuddering. “She didn’t show up this morning and I tried calling her and then there were sirens but uh. It’s New York and there’s always sirens, y’know? And she just. She never showed up for work and I thought. I thought she just overslept or partied too hard over the weekend because she’s in college but she just. She um. Is dead.” 

Kat rambles, looking everywhere except at Adena, casting her eyes to the white ceiling and white walls and suddenly everything in her apartment is just so _bright_ and her eyes hurt and she wants to close them but her body doesn’t seem to be working properly.

“I need to um. I need to…”

“Kat, please, come sit down,” Adena tugs at her arm until Kat complies, letting herself get dragged down to the couch where her bag slips off of her arm and she sinks down into the cushion.

“She was just an intern but I mean. She had so much potential? I even told Jacqueline last week that I would consider hiring her after she graduated in the spring, but now I can’t.” Kat chuckles darkly and all of the air leaves her body. “Because she’s dead?” 

She keeps laughing until she’s not, until she’s coughing and choking and her body is engulfed in fire and her vision gets hazy.

“Kat, Kat,” Adena grabs onto her hands. “Breathe. You need to breathe.”

“I, uh,” Kat shakes her head again. “I don’t think I can.”

Adena moves until she’s practically sitting on Kat’s lap, arms wrapped around her middle and squeezing.

It takes a minute or two, but eventually Kat stops wheezing and choking and sweating. She licks her lips and looks down, lifting her hands up and staring at her palms.

“I can’t feel my fingers,” she says quietly.

Adena loosens her embrace and brings a hand up to caress Kat’s cheek.

“Keep breathing,” she whispers. “You’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to explore kat rambling and panicking, similar to how she reacted to the news of adena being detained in the first episode...which lead to me writing a panic attack as opposed to full on sobbing.


	4. lightening bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally like three different people have asked for smut and honestly y'all need moses.

It’s one am and Adena’s a little drunk and they’re both a lot naked.

(Okay, so maybe she’s a little drunk, too, but Adena definitely drank way more wine than her. She thinks it might be a nerves thing, but she’ll have to ask about that later.)

(Because they’re naked.)

When Adena (finally) came back to New York, Jacqueline swooped in and asked her to collaborate with Scarlet for a piece about immigration, and of course Adena said yes. But tonight, at the presentation for it, Kat noticed Adena graciously accepting every wine glass that came her way by a white-shirt clad waiter. 

“Being interviewed by Scarlet was one thing,” Adena had said the night before the presentation. “But doing work for the magazine is a little…frightening?” 

And now they’re here (in Kat’s bed) after the presentation (which was admittedly a bit like a gallery opening) drunk and naked and Kat can’t for the life of her remember why she ever thought she could never be into the whole “girl-on-girl” thing.

Kat, on her side, rakes her fingers through Adena’s hair and Adena lets out a breathy moan, louder than usual, and Kat can’t bite back the laugh that leaves her.

“What?”

“You’re drunk.”

Adena huffs.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had drunk sex before,” Kat muses, hands still at the base of Adena’s neck.

Adena nudges forward until Kat lets go, rolling onto her back.

“I’m sorry,” she says in a low voice. “Should we stop?”

She rises up so that she’s hovering over Kat, mouth parted, and Kat hums in response.

“Hm?” Adena lowers her mouth but barely grazes Kat’s lips and dips lower, running chaste, open-mouthed kisses down Kat’s neck and chin.

She pauses when she reaches Kat’s breasts, dragging her mouth slowly, slowly down her sternum and Kat sucks in air through her teeth.

Adena lifts her head up. “I can stop,” she whispers, slinking her body further down the bed and taking the quilt with her. She trails her fingers down Kat’s stomach and then adds, “If you don’t think having drunk sex is a good idea.”

Kat spreads her legs as Adena moves a hand in between them and says, “I never said that.”

Adena smirks and dips her head down low again, the ends of her hair tickling Kat’s thighs.

Kat sinks her head into the pillow, closing her eyes. She tries to relax, to even her breathing and let herself _be in the moment_ and just _feel_ everything, but the second Adena’s tongue hits her she gasps.

(She was never one to be particularly loud in bed. At least, not until the first time Adena slipped in between her legs and clung on until Kat had _thoroughly_ finished.)

Her fingers slide against the smooth fabric of the fitted sheet, Adena’s mouth moving slowly and purposefully against her center.

The buildup is slow, like wood smoldering until a tiny flame flickers, and Kat’s breath catches in her chest. She moves on of her legs, bending the knee and sitting her foot flat next to Adena’s body.

Adena pushes closer, closer into Kat, snaking her arms upwards to run her fingers down Kat’s side and Kat arches her bag, sighing loudly. She can feel Adena pause and she sighs again, taking both of her hands and pushing down on Adena’s head, dark hair swimming between her fingers.

Adena pauses again and Kat tugs on her hair. 

Wet, sloppy kisses are pressed against her thigh and Kat gyrates her hips until Adena’s mouth is back on her and a tingling feeling starts to pool in the pit of her stomach. She’s getting close to the edge and she grasps harder, harder onto Adena.

(She tries not to pull any of Adena’s hair out, but pre-orgasm Kat sometimes has trouble controlling herself.)

Kat lifts her head off from the bed, her moans getting louder and reaching a higher pitch and it’s only moments until stars burst behind her eyelids and a quiver runs down her whole body from her head to her toe.

She shivers as she relaxes, bringing her head back down to the pillow. Adena wipes her mouth on the inside of Kat’s thigh and slides herself back to the top of the bed. They kiss, warm and wet, and when they break apart, Kat’s teeth chatter.

Adena laughs.

“What?”

“Your teeth. They’re chattering.”

Kat closes her mouth.

Adena leans in to kiss her again and says, “I think it’s cute.”

“It just means you did a very, very good job,” Kat says. “You should be proud.”

Adena smiles but doesn’t say anything. Kat leans into her, tilting her head against the pillow they’re now sharing, and they’re both quiet.

“What are you thinking about?” Adena asks, breaking the silence.

“You.”

“Yeah?”

Kat nods.

“What about me?” Adena shimmies a little, rubbing her thumb up and down Kat’s arm.

Kat pauses and then says, “Your boobs, mostly.”

“Oh!” Adena laughs and Kat pushes up from the position they’re in, hiking a leg over Adena’s torso and straddling her.

“Yeah.” Kat leans down and kisses her, hands cupped around her face. She bites down on Adena’s bottom lip, moving her hands from her cheeks to her collarbones and then further down to her breasts.

Adena’s eyes flutter at the touch.

“I was _totally_ wrong,” Kat says in a low voice, running the pads of her thumbs over Adena’s nipples. “I’m definitely a boob girl.”

Adena tries to laugh again but it hitches in her throat when Kat starts to massage her breasts. She groans, mouth closed, and Kat dips her head to the side, suddenly stopping her movements.

“ _Kat_.” 

Kat traces semi-circles under her breasts and then begins to move her hands lower, lower, until her left hand is gripping Adena’s side and her right hand is in between where both of their hips lay against each other.

Adena props herself up on her elbows and looks at her.

Kat furrows her brows, hand splayed against the hairs below Adena’s abdomen and says, “Sorry, should I…” She lets her voice trail and drums her fingers against Adena’s body. “Stop?”

“I never said that.”

Kat leans as close as she can to Adena, and Adena parts her mouth, waiting for a kiss. Kat smiles and then uses her left hand to push Adena’s shoulder until she falls back against the bed.

(Before, Kat thought she was buzzed from the wine, but now she thinks she might be buzzed from the power, from the ability to unravel Adena.”

“Tease,” Adena breathes out.

Kat moves her hand in between Adena’s legs and presses the tips of her fingers against her. She bends down and whispers into Adena’s ear, “You wanna’ bet?”

Adena grabs onto Kat’s arm and says, “Don’t you dare.”

Kat laughs, leaving a trail of kisses down Adena’s jawline and slipping her fingers further down Adena, into her folds and over her clit. Adena lets out a breathy moan, louder than the one from the beginning.

(It sends a lightening bolt through Kat.)

She continues like this, slow and methodical, staying on the outside of Adena’s body, until Adena laces her hands around her back and pulls her down closer and Kat decides to follow through and _not_ be a huge tease.

(Maybe just a little bit of a tease.)

Kat shifts some of the weight off of the arm that’s propping her up and kisses Adena, slowly, gently, carefully pushing a finger inside of her. Adena moans into the kiss, hands gripped tightly to Kat’s back, and Kat waits, waits for Adena to adjust, before adding a second finger.

She leaves them, still, using the heel of her palm to push against Adena’s clit, and Adena bucks her hips against her hand.

Kat breaks apart from the kiss, Adena panting as she moves her fingers, hooking them upwards.

Adena moans again and it fills the entire bedroom.

(Another bolt of lightening strikes Kat.)

The quilt falls entirely off the bed and all that’s left is the sheet tangled at their feet. Adena digs her nails into Kat’s back and Kat pushes further into her.

And then Adena lets out a string of words in Farsi and Kat _definitely_ knows that they’re having semi-drunk sex because that has _definitely_ never happened before.

(In the back of her mind, she hopes that they’re dirty words. They haven’t gotten that far in their language lessons yet.)

It’s only another minute before Adena is coming, nails dragging and leaving marks down Kat’s back.

(Orgasm Adena has less control than pre-orgasm Kat.)

Adena shields the bottom half of her face with her arm and Kat makes a point to stare into her eyes while she licks her fingers.

Light from the streetlamp outside Kat’s apartment glows through the window as Kat sinks down next to Adena; they never did get around to closing the blinds before haphazardly taking off each other’s clothes.

“I think uh,” Kat breathes deeply through her nose. “I think doing that project for Scarlet was a really good idea.

Adena turns to face her, runs her thumb across Kat’s chin, and licks her lips.

“Was it?” Her voice is hoarse.

“Assuming that it’s what lead to the extra wine consumption which lead to,” she gestures between them, “this. Then yeah. Totally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to synagogue now bye.


End file.
